


Legendary Highschool

by SanShyruum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arceus, Blood, Diancie - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Moderate language, Past Child Abuse, Pokemon Highschool, flashbacks of child abuse, giratina - Freeform, pokemon battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanShyruum/pseuds/SanShyruum
Summary: An alternative universe where Pokemon are in a humanoid form, but still have their powers. Giratina AKA Gray is the school loner, who is cold and antisocial to anyone he comes across. Diancie AKA Dianna is the shy girl who tries to mend Gray's wound. The two eventually fall in love, what will happen? Read to find out...want to read something similar? Check out my Wattpad Story, San and Arianna- The Story of San Shyruum! https://www.wattpad.com/story/117350212-san-and-arianna-the-story-of-san-shyruum





	1. Freshman year: first day.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, never have, probably never will, i'm just using them to create a story that i find will be enjoyable to write, and for those who want to read. And no, i'm not(intentionally) plagiarizing on any other story that has to do with Pokemon in a high school, as you could probably tell because i'm shipping the Jewel with the Renegade. Enjoy, stay undead, Shyruum out!

Gray(Giratina) stood in front of a huge building, he sighed and entered. He had elbow-length black hair, some covering his left eye, he was deathly pale, and had crimson eyes. He was 16, stood up to 6ft, which is taller than most of the students which were about 5' 7. His attire consisted of a black open jacket with a light grey long sleeved shirt with a jaw-less skull, black jeans, and black shoes. He has extreme depression due to his harsh past, his father abused him after his mother passed away after childbirth. Luckily he escaped, but it left him heavily scarred on his torso, and his uncovered right eye has a large scar over it. He was feared as the Renegade Pokemon after launching a shadow ball at one of the bullies in middle school. He looked at two people fighting, Gabrielle and Kyle (Groudon and Kyogre) Gabrielle had light skin, long red hair, orange eyes, brown pants, and a red tank-top. Kyle had blue eyes, blue hair, light skin, and a blue outfit. Gabrielle used rock throw, Kyle dodged it and the rock ended up hitting Gray in the shoulder. He stopped and looked behind him, and Gabrielle flinched. "Sorry Gray!" she yelled. "Aim your rocks at Kyle, not me...." He mumbled, then he turned around. "And instead of acting like idiots, how about you two go to your classes?" he continued. "What classes?" Kyle asked before the intercom started. "All students report to the auditorium, repeat, all students report to the auditorium, thank you." the intercom cut out. 

At the auditorium, everyone was talking, save Gray who was sitting in the back row to the far right, he sighed and waited. "ehemm... hello, I am principle Arthur(Arceus), welcome to- hhm?" he began, but was interrupted by a girl running to the auditorium. "S-so sorry I'm l-late!" she yelled and bowed as an apology. "Dianna, isn't it?" Mr. Arthur asked. "Y-yeah." she replied. "you are forgiven, please take a seat" he said. Dianna(Diancie) went and looked for a seat nervously, she mindlessly sat next to Gray. He looked at her, his red eyes made her even more nervous, but he just returned to looking at the principle. Dianna had pink hair, light skin, and pink eyes. she wore pink knee-length skirt, dark brown shirt with pink crystal patterns on it. She was about 5' 4. "Anyway, welcome to Pokemon High, my goal for you isn't just for you to learn, but for you to make friends. *cough* Gray *cough*." Gray let out a groan and looked down. "a few basic rules: no smoking, or drinking allowed, our dress code is basically your choice as long as private areas aren't exposed, the others are pretty obvious. you are all dismissed"

Everyone got their schedule and headed for their classes. Gray entered English and sat in a seat farthest from anyone. He grabbed a manga and read it, then he felt someone sit next to him, and looked to the right to see Dianna. "H-hi... it's Gray, R-right?" she asked shyly. "Yeah...." he replied. "w-wanna be friends?" she asked, a minute past until Gray spoke. "Why do you care..?" he asked emotionlessly. "because... y-you seem to be nice... I-I guess..." she replied. "you don't know me..." Gray said. "what do you mean?" Dianna asked. "Exactly what I said...." he mumbled, getting up. "Gray, wait!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone...." he mumbled, then he a younger student got up. "Don't you dare be mean to my sister!" he said, punching Gray in the gut. He was short, had white hair, a brown and white striped shirt, and pants. Gray's hand formed a ball of dark violate energy. "CAMERON, WATCH OUT!" Dianna yelled before Gray swung it at him, he flinched before the shadow ball dissolved. He walked past Cameron(Carbink) showing no emotion, then he sat alone again. "You're lucky he didn't cream you one hit!" Dianna scolded worried. "we'll see." He replied, then the bell rang.

In the Cafeteria, Gray sat at an isolated table, while everyone else had full tables. Dianna, Cameron, and other fairy and psychic types were chatting and eating. "KYLE!!!" a female voice in the form of a scream suddenly boomed in the cafeteria. "YEAH, YEAH, LOVE YOU TOO, GABBY!" "YOU HAD TO PUT YOUR SALTWATER INTO MY LAVA!? REALLY!? C'MERE!!" "YEAH, I'VE BEEN SPOILING FOR A FIGHT!!" "WELL, NOW YOU GOT ONE!!!" they argued and started fighting. Kyle used origin pulse, and Gabby dodged it, and it hit Gray, and he had just about enough. Gray launched a shadow ball at Gabby, and that hurt her enough to send her off her balance. He threw another at Kyle and he dodged it, "OH YEAH, GRAY?! FIGHT LIKE A MAN, AND NOT LIKE A SHADOW!!" he said, and he ran at Gray, landing a powerful ice punch. He coughed up blood, and countered with a dark pulse, knocking him over. A sharp claw formed on his hand, and he went for a stab, but Kyle moved and the dragon claw cut into the ground. Gray used dark pulse again, and Kyle went flying to the wall, the impact knocked him unconscious. "Fight over," he mumbled and returned to his table. Principle Arthur showed up and saw blood in Gray's mouth, Kyle and Gabrielle passed out, and water and rocks everywhere. "Do I even have to ask what happened?" he asked. "No... you can watch the footage..." Gray mumbled, the principal sighed and used healing ray on Gabby, Kyle, and Gray. "C'mon, you three.."

In the office, the 4 watched the playback of the riot in the cafeteria "WHAT!? KYLE LASTED LONGER THAN ME!? I'M PISSED!!" Gabrielle yelled. "looks like I'm just better..." Kyle said in triumph. "You 2 HAD to start a fight!? really!?" Arthur yelled. "Gray got involved!" Kyle yelled. "As self-defense..." Gray argued. "And I'll take a day of O.S.S." he continued. "What do you-" Arthur began, but was cut off by Gray using shadow force. "you two are free to go... I'll come up with a punishment later." Arthur muttered, using teleport on Gray. The two left and Gray appeared. "Gray..." Arthur muttered, he tried using shadow force, but it failed. "Why can't I..?" "disable" Arthur interrupted. "I know a day of O.S.S. wouldn't bother you, so I came up with a custom punishment. "what..?" he replied. "time to be a little more social, I've assigned you a seat in the fairy and psychic table." he said, Gray extended his hand and tried to use Dragon claw on himself. "Nope, no suicides," he said, disabling dragon claw. "look, I am doing this to help you, I know your past, and you have a good possible future." Arthur persuaded. "You don't know shit..." Gray mumbled. "Garth... your father... he was once a student, and he was much worse than you. I know you can be better." "MY FATHER WAS A MURDERER!! A RENEGADE!! AND I'M BEING TREATED THE SAME WAY!!, YOU CAN'T FEEL MY AGONY THAT I FEEL EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE KNOWING HE'S STILL OUT THERE!!!!!" Gray bellowed in rage. "I know that, and I don't want you to-" "Fall in his footsteps!? I'll be dead by then if I still feel this way!" "I'm trying to ease your pain, Gray, and you're not making it easy!!" "I'm done here..." Gray walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokemon, never have, I bet my left arm that I never will.

Gray was sitting in math class, taking all the lectures. he had his hand on his chest trying to use dragon claw, but the principal had it disabled. "no suicides..." he mumbled to himself. "H-hi." Dianna said, sitting next to him. "Hey..." he said, not looking at her. I-I know about your punishment." she said. "Yeah, no dragon claw, no suicide, no end to my suffering..."He deadpanned "n-not that... your lunch seat." she replies. "You get a soulless freak at your table... why is he punishing you guys...?" "You're not a freak, you're just misunderstood" "You saw me fight..." "As s-self d-defense" "you don't understand...." they argued, Gray sighed. "Believe what you want... he said. "I believe you are not a freak" Dianna said before the bell rang

Gray saw the psychic table, Uxie(I have no better names for the lake guardians) "C'mon, Gray, we don't bite!" she shouted from afar. he sighed and sat in the corner of the table. He tried to dragon claw himself, disable was still in effect. "dammit". The lake trio walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Uxie!, this is Azelf and Mesprit." Uxie said "and I'm leaving," he said, trying trying to use shadow force, but it failed. "Freaking principle, how long does your disable last!?" he yelled at the ceiling, the lake trio giggled. "kill me now..." he mumbled. "You're exactly how Dianna told us," Azelf said. "please be our friend!" Mesprit ran and hugged him. "why me...?" "C'mon, cut him a break," Desmond(Deoxys) said. He has violet hair, red pants, blue shirt, one red eye, and one blue eye. "Aww, but he's cute!" Mespirt pouted. "Oh hell..." Uxie and Aself shrugged and left, Mesprit stayed clung to Gray. "get off me..." he mumbled. "sorry, she's a bit friendly." Desmond said. "I can tell...." Gray replied. "You're a ghost and dragon type, right?" he asked. "Yeah... I shouldn't be here... how do I get this thing off of me?" Gray replied coldly. "she'll get off you after lunch." "great...."

Dianna walked by, saw Gray with Mesprit clinging to him, then she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "G-Gray? W-what are you doing here?" she asked. "wanting to kill myself, damned principle disabled my dragon claw..." he replied coldly, Dianna sat across from him. "Hey Dianna!" Mesprit said cheerfully. "W-why are you hugging Gray so tightly?" Dianna asked. "Cause he's cute!" she replied. "Dianna, convince her to get off of me before I tear her arms off..." Gray almost growled, reading his left arm to tear her arms off, along with possibly her head. "Gray's serious, he'll kill you, then himself." Dianna tried to get her off of gray, lucky for the whole cafeteria, the bell rung."

Gym class, a man with brown hair, very muscular build, jersey shorts, and jersey shirt spoke. "I'm Mr. Stone(Regirock, the Regi Quadro are the teachers), this is Battle class. The rules are simple but important. No turning against your teammates in tag-battles, Kyle and Gabby, this means you too." The two giggled nervously. "No using lethal force, Gray." Gray let out an annoyed groan. "No using healing abilities, nor instant K.O. moves. You may attempt to protect yourself by using detect and protect. The fight is over when either it is forfeit, or one team is rendered unconscious." Mr. Stone explained the rules and looked at his paper. "Let's do a tag battle, I am under orders by Principle Arthur to put Kyle and Gabrielle in the same team, does anyone wish to volunteer to join the team as well?" Mr. Stone asked. "I'll do it." Raymond(Rayquaza) said. "You sure?" Mr. Stone asked. "As the older brother, I have to keep the two in from digging their graves," he replied. Ray has neck-length messy hair green hair, red eyes, and he was as tall as Gray. He has a green long-sleeved shirt with yellow details on it that resemble the actual Pokemon, and green sweat-pants. He was the eldest brother of Gabbriella and Kyle. "who wishes to be on team 2?" Mr. Stone asked. "I'll do it..." Gray said. "anyone else?" He asked. Mesprit rose and raised her hand. "No... I'll fight them on my own" Gray said. "Wait, you sure!?" Mr. Stone asked, astonished, Gray simply nodded. "Okay... I see nothing wrong with that, fallow me to the outside arena 


	3. The battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? this battle is worthy of its own chapter!  
> I don't own Pokemon, I bet my left arm that I never will.

Raymond walked up to the two. "Look, you two, I know you hate each other, but please don't lose us the battle. just pretend that you're on your crushes side, and not your siblings." Raymond said, trying to keep the two from killing each other, then he looked at Gray. "You got guts of steel for fighting us!" he yelled to Gray, who took his jacket off, his left arm had tons of scars and dried blood on it, his right was completely covered in bandages. "Ready when you are..." he said. Gabby charged at him, he merely stayed still until she readied a fire punch, he ducked and slashed her with his dragon claw, she winced and he pushed her to the side. He calmly walked up to the other team, Kyle used his most powerful move, Origin Pulse, he jumped over it and launched a shadow ball at him. "gaah!!! TAKE THIS!!!" he screamed and landing an ice punch at Gray, it hit him square in the gut, causing Gray to cough up blood, before using dark pulse. Raymond used flamethrower on Gray causing him to yell in pain. he looked at Raymond before charging at him with his dragon claw, Raymond used his own dragon claw. The two claws until Gray landed a successful hit, then used his dark pulse. Gabby came too and used rock throw, one hit him right in the head, the second was cut in half by his dragon claw. "THAT'S IT, TAKE THIS!!!" she yelled in rage as she used Precipice blades, Gray lept over the blades and launched a few shadow balls at her, they all hit. "you strong, smart bastard!" she yelled using fire blast, that hit him in midair. "AAAARGH!!!!" he screamed and fell to the ground. "GRAY! GRAY GET UP, YOU CAN DO IT!" Mesprit and Dianna yelled.

Gray got up, wiped the blood from off his mouth and howled. "GODDAMMIT, STAY DOW-" she said, but got slashed in the stomach by Gray's shadow claw(each Pokemon has 5 moves in my alternative universe, 4 normal, and 1 signature) she spat out blood, and charged at him again, only to get shadow clawed in the chest, and shadow balled in the face, rendering her unable to battle any longer. Kyle used water pulse, which was countered by Gray's dark pulse, then Gray used shadow claw to slash Kyle until he passed out, then he glared at Ray. The two stared at each other for about a minute. "You are strong, but you're tired after knocking out my younger siblings. If you wish to continue the fight, I won't hold back!" Raymond stated. "I'dd be disappointed if you did..." Gray replied, igniting his shadow claw, Raymond used his dragon claw. The two charged at each other and started clashing claws until Raymond landed a successful stab, Gray coughed up blood again and used dark pulse, then launched a huge shadow ball at him. Raymond grunted then used a powerful flamethrower, gray used shadow force before it even hit him. "The hell did he..?" he said before readying his Dragon Ascent. The sky fractured like glass, both charged at each other with break-neck pace and stroke each other with their signature moves. They stood still for a while before Raymond collapsed. Gray stood there, out of breath, and coughed up some more blood. "Team 1 is unable to battle, the match goes to Gray!" he pointed to Gray, who is about ready to collapse, he coughed up blood, wiped his mouth, and helped the weather trio to the Nurse's office.

Raymond was able to walk, but Kyle and Gabby were out cold, so Gray decided to carry them. They arrived at the nurse's office, there was a short young woman who looked worried. "My, are you 4 okay?" she asked. Gray still had a ton of blood in his mouth and even dripping off his chin, his body was battered and bruised, but the bandages seem undamaged. "these 3 need healing, I need to go back into the field and see who my next opponent is," he said laying Kyle and Gabrielle in separate beds, Raymond just sat on a bed. "You did well, you've bested us in battle single-handedly while still being able to walk, so far, only you accomplished that, and for that, you've earned my respect and friendship." Raymond said. "Thanks..." Gray replied weakly, leaving the nurses office. He returned to the field, "Who's my next opponent..?" he said weakly. "You, my good friend, are done battling for today. If someone flicks you, you're done, I sure ain't putting you out there against another trio, it's not a fair fight." Mr. Stone stated. "Yes sir..." he replied. "But in my eyes, you've earned this," he said, tossing Gray a large bottle of Gatorade(made with Oran berries), he caught it with one hand. "thank you, sir..." he said weakly. 

Gray went to the bleachers, barely in a condition to even stand, and sat alone, however, Dianna, and Dezmond wasn't ok with that, they got out of their seats to sit next to him. "Nice job, man!" Dezmond yelled, giving him a High-Five. "Thanks..." Gray said, taking a sip of his Gatorade. Dianna smiled shyly. "Its really rare anyone won a 1-3 fight..." she said. "Yeah... who's gonna battle this time...?" Gray asked right before the bell rang. "The bell says class dismissed" Dez said, Dianna starts giggling. "very true"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and keep it rated Teen if I can, I just realized the amount of violence in here. if you guys think it's best to be rated Mature, comment saying so. Nothing sexual, just gore, and lots of it. if you like what you see, leave kudos and comment. As always, I don't own Pokemon, I bet my left arm I never will. Enjoy!

"YOU ARE WEAK, CAN'T DO SHIT, AND MY WIFE CREATED YOU!! PATHETIC!!" Garth yelled and kicked gray in the side really hard, he coughed up blood. "You don't feed me, you beat me up, and you killed my mother that's why... AARGH!!!" he said, then screamed when Garth stomped on him. "You shut the fuck up! I'm your father, and I do what the hell I want!" he yelled, hitting him with shadow punch. "Not true!!" Gray got up and used his shadow claw "I know about your friends, little Dianna, and that pathetic school.... once I find you, the school will burn down... and you will be mine. "I'LL DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS, MURDERING BASTARD!!!" Gray yells in rage and slashes him as many times as he can with his shadow claw. "You can't stop it, son, no-one can. Garth said with a menacing grin. behind him was the burning school, and everyone dead. Dianna was running, only to get impaled in the chest by Garth's shadow claw. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Gray screamed charging at him with his shadow claw, but he moves and Gray gets caught ablaze. "You just lie here, I'll bury your corpse later," Garth said evilly, grinning at his son's agony. "AAAAAAARRRGHHH!!!!!!!"

"AAAH!" Gray screamed and shot up, panting. He sighed and checked the time. "Damn..." It was 8:00, and school starts 8:30, so he got dressed, grabbed his thirst quencher, and left. Gray was in English class, he was in the far right. He sighed and took all the lectures from the teacher. He felt the same presence as yesterday. "Dianna...? go be friends with someone who's a good person..." he mumbled. "B-but I can tell t-that you are." Dianna pressed on. "Just leave the soulless renegade alone," Cameron said. "H-he hasn't hurt you, give him a chance!" she replied. "He almost killed Raymond yesterday," Cam said. "He's right, bother someone with a soul...." He said, getting up. "You d-do have a soul, Gray, j-just a tortured soul" her kind words made him stop. "Dianna.... why do you-" he began "b-because I know your past, I've seen the way your father treated you, and I've seen you fight it, You're stronger than you think, Gray. Please don't waste yourself because of your self-esteem." she said, Gray's eyes had a bit of sorrow in them. "It's not my self-esteem, it's my will to live... lucky for you, this damned principle prevents me from doing what I would do..." He said. I would side with the principle" she said. Gray doesn't respond and just walks to another seat. In his mind, his father still roams and taunts him. The bell finally rang, Gray left the classroom as soon as he heard it.

Battle class, Gray sat by himself and watched Kyle and Gabby fight like animals, definitely breaking the lethal force rule. "why couldn't the two be like Zeke and Rebecka..?" Raymond mumbled to himself. Zeke(Zecrom) and Rebecka(Resheram) Wouldn't fight each other if life on earth depended on earth depended on it. "They are soul mates." Mesprit exclaimed. "true..." Raymond sighed. Gabbie saw a lot of water coming towards her. "Oh shit! shit! shit!! SHIT!!! SHIT!!!!" She screamed and then got wasted. "HA!! SUCK ON IT, BITCH!!" Kyle screamed in triumph. "Woooow..." Ray sighed. "I bet now I can kick Gray's shadowy ass!!" he yelled loudly, Gray just ignored him, thinking about Garth, the nightmare, and losing the few people who care about him. The bell rang 

Gray didn't bother going to lunch, instead, walked to a tree, he punches, slashes and takes his anger and sorrow out on it, he continues to be taunted by the memory, and the nightmare. When his mother was strapped to a table and tortured until she bled out, and when his father abused him. He sits down, and closes his eye, trying to think of better thoughts, and failing. "Not hungry, Gray?" Desmond says and sits next to him. "I'm fine..." Gray replied. "You know the psychics and fairies are missing you." he nudges Gray. "Doubt it. They're probubly missing you, though... talk to them." Gray said. "okay... good day, man." 


	5. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe add a little light-hearted stuff to soothe all the dark shit. Why not? Pokemon is filled with all sorts of cheezy kid stuff... but fuck's sake they should add more gore. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon, I bet my left arm I never will.

Gray walks to his house, avoiding the bus cause it's normally super crowded. He doesn't do well with others, he just keeps running his mind while walking. When he arrives, he just throws his stuff in a corner, sits down, and places his hand over his eye to race around in his head as always. This is pretty much all he does because he finds nothing interesting to do. Dianna and Cameron walk together. "So Cameron, any plans on what to do?" Dianna asked, tilting her head to the side. "Beats me." he replied "Good! Cause I wanna invite someone!" she said with a smile. "Like who?" "Don't get mad..." "Okay?" Dianna takes a deep breath. "Gray." Cam's eyes went wide as baseballs. "Him!?" he barked, Dianna jumped and flinched "I said not to get mad" she whined cutely, then sighed "if it makes you feel any better, he probably will say no." she said "why not Dez? why not Raymond, why not fuckin' Kyle and Gabbie?" he shouted "why not Gray?" she asked innocently "cause he will fuckin' kill us! you HAVE to be shitting me!" he shouted. "Hey, don't cuss at me, it won't change my mind." Dianna giggled, making Cameron sigh "you're lucky your so damn cute..." he rolled his eyes. "hehehe!" "well since you're bringing Mr. Renagade, I'm bringing Millie(Meloetta)." he said. "your girlfriend?" "Dianna cooed. "Yup!" Dianna started giggling like crazy. "Oh, my little brother has all grown up!! He finally has his own girlfriend!!" she teased. "Sh-shut up!! You dumb cunt!" he said blushing, Dianna continued to laugh. 

"well I think I found it." Cameron said almost shivered. "How do you know?" Dianna asked. "Mangled trees, dead smell, and his house has no paint." He said with a snappy tone. "it could be Rai's (Darkrai) house." She said. "Same thing! Just different genders." Cameron said, then he suddenly ditched her. "You can have Mr. Renegade, I'm getting Millie!" he laughed. "You little... fine!" she nervously knocked on Grays door, He jumped as he was deep in thought and almost asleep. He opened the door and groaned. "H-h-hi Gray." she gave off a nervous smile. "what is it...?" he deadpanned tiredly. " I was wondering if you wanna have a slee-" she began. "No." he said and shut the door. She simply knocked again "Fuck off." He said. "B-but you're always cramped up in this house with nothing but your mind and food." She said. Gray just thought to himself and then sighed. He got up, opened the door, and has the "I can't believe I'm really doing this" look. "fine." he sighed. "Yay!!" -she hugged him, gray looked away to hide his secret blush. " let's go!"

Dianna's house was pretty nice. It was a 3-story building with a nice open backyard. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!!" Dianna squealed with excitement. "Hi Dianna!" her mother smiled and hugged her. "How was schooooo..... who's that guy?" she asked. "He's my friend, Gray!" Dianna cheered happily. "I won't be here long... don't worry..." he sighed and sat on the floor, reading a book. "kay." Her mom replied. "So..." Dianna cooed in boredom, then she yawned and lifted up her arms, her mom did her what she normally does and pokes her side. Dianna squeaked and jumped, Gray looked at her. "Moooooom... you know I'm super ticklish..." Dianna blushed, her mom laughed. "I'll spare you." Mom giggled. Gray lays down and yawns. "sleepy?" Dianna asked. "yeah..." he replied. "Okay! lemme show you your room!" She says excitedly. They walked into the room and Gray layed down. "Goodnight." Dianna gave him a sweet smile. "Goodnight..." he said in his normal voice.

Gray shot up in cold sweat from his nightmare. He sighs, gets up, and leaves his room to wash his face with some cold water. He groans and sits back down, Dianna, still being awake, walks up to him. "Are you okay..?" she says in her sweet voice. "I'm fine..." he sighs, having tears down his eyes. "just a dream..." Gray said, before getting the warmest hug of his life. "D-Dianna...?" Gray was really confused, he looks into Dianna's Face, she gives him a sweet smile, Gray now knows he can trust her. "It's almost 7, we should get ready." Dianna stated. "R-right..." Gray Stated, getting up.


	6. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own pokemon, I bet my left arm that I never will.

Dianna and Gray part ways to go to school, Cam rushed to her as he always does. "Soooo... how's you and Millie?" Dianna asked kindly. "Good, You and... er..." He scratched his head, a bit confused, she began to laugh. "Nah, I'm still single as a pringle!" Dianna giggled, then thought to her self. _"I wonder what will happen if Gray and I date..."_ Dianna thought to herself and immediately went red. "Eep! I'm such an idiot!!" Dianna squeaked and shook her head, still bright red, Cameron started to laugh. "Oh boy... Dianna's blushing at her thoughts." he said laughing. "Shut up!! Noooooooo... No, I'm not..." she whined and blushed more, Cameron started laughing. "Naked Millie." Dianna whispered in Cameron's ear. "YOU BITCH!!!" he screamed and covered his face. "Karma's a bitch!!" She laughed in triumph. "Well so are you..." He mumbled, Dianna pouted. "Meanie!" She said before giggling. "Well we're here, let go!" they ran to class.

During class, Dianna heard someone sit next to her, she looked and what she saw shocked her. It was Gray, sitting there and reading. His mind was racing as always... but rather than about Garth and the torture, it was about Dianna. He was feeling really strange around her, and Gray didn't know what it was. " _Why am I feeling this... ugh...I just don't understand. But she... looks so cute. FUCK! Why am I thinking this? DAMMIT GRAY, THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!!_ " He screamed to himself. He sat and waited for class to end, it eventually did and he sat under his tree as normal. Dianna sat next to him, he stayed silent. "Hey, Gray?" Dianna asked. "Yeah...? what is it..." he replied, his tone is just dead as always. "How come you never smile..?" she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely, Gray didn't answer, most likely cause he doesn't know what to say. "Hehe..." Dianna smirked and poked his side, Gray instantly jumped and looked at her confused. "Hehehe! Is the almighty Gray ticklish?" she smiled, he looked away. "Y-you're just seeing things..." he said almost shyly, he really hated being touched due to the abuse he suffered from Garth, but he was also pretty ticklish. Not as much as Dianna, Mesprit, or Raymond, but it was pretty bad. "Cmon, smile!!" she teased and poked him again, he backed away. "S-stop!" he stuttered, She giggled and grabbed his sides and started tickling them, Gray held it in. "S-s-stop!! I-it won't w-work!" he stuttered more trying to hold in his laugh. In about five minutes he broke into laughter. "Stop!! I'm gonna kill you!!" he said between laughs, Dianna smiled. "I can't let that happen!" Gray tried to get up and escape but Dianna sat on his legs. Another five minutes later the bell rang, Dianna got off of Gray and gave him some air. "I... will make you... pay... for that..." He said trying to sound intimidating, but he wasn't, Dianna giggles and grabs his hand. "Lets go!" She smiled sweetly, Gray blushed, shook his head, and followed her. "R-right.." <p/>

Dianna went to her class and Gray was walking to his, he still had a lot on his mind. He sighed deeply then turned the corner, he saw the bully he attacked in middle school. Kyurem. Kyurem was approximately 5'10, he had shaggy light blue hair with a glowing yellow streak, glowing yellow eyes, and two wings with two transparent spikes on the tips. One wing has many scars and cuts, and he had a tail with three spikes on the tip. He wore a blue mask over his face, grey shirt with one sleeve red, the other one blue. He has grey jeans and blue sneakers. The two stared at each other for about ten seconds, before Gray's hand formed a Dragon Claw, and Kyurem's fist a Fire Punch. The two growled at each other before Gray backed off. "I don't feel like getting in trouble with the principle again..." he said before walking away. "Hah... weak pussy..." He taunted, flashbacks came to his head as Garth called him that far too many times. Blind rage went through his mind and he just continued to walk. "Come on... hit me! hit me, you joker! You know you wanna." He continues to taunt Gray, trying to make him snap, he just continued to walk away and hold in his anger and lust to tear his head off. Instead, he threw a Shadow Ball at his own locker to let that anger flow out. "Well lucky for you the tourmenent is just in a few days... so I'll see you there." he said smugly, just making Gray even angrier. Gray went into his class.


End file.
